


Strong. Graceful. Fucking Ruthless

by battoff



Series: Subtext [1]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Jock AU, M/M, Pining, also lowkey, this is like au where theyre in college and simon has a massive crush on baz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 02:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17737496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battoff/pseuds/battoff
Summary: Simon has always been a fan of football despite not being very good at it. He doesn't play for his uni's team but he makes it a habit of his to watch every one of their matches. No matter the weather or how much sleep he got last night (or will get that night) or how exhausted he is at the end of the day, he always manages to be in the crowd of uni students cheering on their respective teams. Penelope constantly teases him for his obsession with football because—well, he doesn't like talking about the real reason he goes to such lengths to attend the matches.





	Strong. Graceful. Fucking Ruthless

It’s raining hard tonight, drops pounding hard across his figure. He doesn’t seem to notice it, though. He simply keeps running, muscles flexing under his football shorts. His jersey is sticking to his frame and exposing his fit figure. He’s ridiculous. (Ridiculously powerful, sure.) He’s ruthless on the pitch. He always gives it his all which, of course, is immense skill and force. His leg juts out to send the football into the goal with such ease only I’m aware of how much he must be sweating. This is affecting him.

He lifts his jersey to wipe at his face. Sometimes he does it as a ploy to get everyone riled up but right now he’s out of breath. He’s slightly flushed from exertion (not that anyone else can tell) and I’m sure he’s waiting for this match to end so he can sit down. While the team prepares for the next play, he rests his hands on his knees, body bent over as he voices his thoughts to the others. The downpour has lessened to more of a light drizzling for the time being so it’s easy to follow the drops of water that fall under the neck of his jersey or down his legs.

“Staring is rude, Simon.”

I break out of the trance I was under to find Penelope’s bored face watching the game. My ears turn red as I follow her gaze. She’s actually paying attention to the match instead of fixating on a certain player. My face starts to flush, my embarrassment finally catching up to me. I go back to watching the match and, if my eyes catch him winning another point for our school, I don’t say anything.


End file.
